Pedido de Socorro
by Mila Sparrow
Summary: Uma moça está em perigo, e Will e Elizabeth pedem ajuda á Jack Sparrow, uma ajuda até um pouco demais. (Esses personagens não me pertencem, ou seja, nao tenho direitos sobre eles)
1. Default Chapter

_Parte 1_

- Corre filha, corre- Gritava desesperada uma senhora, que aparentava ter cerca de 50 anos e tentava conter os guardas que corriam atrás dela e de sua filha.

Neste momento, a senhora sente uma dor imensa em suas costas, e percebe que está sangrado. Foi atingida com um tiro. Ela caiu instantaneamente no chão e a única frase que pode dizer foi:

- Chame Elizabeth!

- Nããããããoooo! Mamãe- Infelizmente não teve tempo de acolhê-la, teve que correr o mais rápido possível, para fugir desses guardas. Corria desajeitada e chorava o tempo todo, até que chegou a um beco escuro e conseguiu despista-los, podendo descansar e derramar todas suas lágrimas.

Depois de um tempo, foi até um bar, vizinho a de sua casa e pediu ajuda ao seu leal amigo Zack.

- Pode mandar... uma carta... de urgência- Dizia ofegante.

- Claro. O que devo escrever?

- Ponha assim "Elizabeth, me ajude, venha a South Orange agora, com ajuda. Por favor, priminha!"

- Receberá amanha mesmo, seja lá onde estiver. Agora vamos você deve ficar aqui, eles podem voltar.

- Obrigada, não sei como agradecer.

- Que tal um beijo- Disse com um sorriso malicioso.

- Tchau...se eu vou dormir aqui, vou dormir sozinha- Falou em tom de brincadeira, enquanto Zack tímido saia do local.


	2. O pedido

_Parte 2_

Dois dias depois, Elizabeth conversa zangada com seu marido Will

- Sabe, você tem casa pra que? Você pode passar algum tempinho comigo, ou é pedir demais?

- Calma, eu tenho que fazer espadas para Jack, ele vem hoje a noite pega-las.

- Ele não pode esperar- Disse praticamente pulando em cima do pescoço de Will.

- Não! Ele salvou sua vida, da uma trégua vai...depois disso, viajamos pra Finji, o que acha?

- Ta certo - Saiu emburrada feito uma mula.

- Baby...eu te amo viu?

- Tanto faz, e saia você do quarto, não eu- Will sai rindo da cara vermelha de Elizabeth, que soltava fogo pelo nariz de tanta raiva. Após ele sair, ela escuta batidas na porta.

- Will, vai embora!

- Desculpe senhorita...

- Eu que peço perdão, pensei que fosse...Wi...outra pessoa - Interrompeu o empregado - Mas o que quer?

- Chegou uma mensagem de urgência pra senhorita.

- Ah...obrigada, pode ir agora. Após de uns segundos, pode se perceber a cara de assustada que ela fazia, sua testa franzida e as mãos no cabelo de tanto desespero.

- Espera, vai chamar o Will agora!

- Sim senhorita

- Não não não, esqueça. Vá, hoje estou insuportável.

Passada 3h, a voz do capitão Jack Sparrow era bastante obvia, vindo da sala principal.

- Vejo que trouxe companhia - Falou calmamente á Will

- Aloha Elizabeth, quanto tempo não?

- Presumo que tenha vindo do Havaí pra tal entusiasmo

- Tinha boas companhias nessas férias e estou pronto pra a guerra!

- Que bom, então posso ser breve e bem direta - Deu um belo sorriso e um olhar penetrante em Will

- como assim querida?

- Preciso que vá a South Orange, hoje mesmo.

- O que? Bom, lá não há muitas belezas...

- Minha prima está lá e precisa de ajuda imediata, partimos em uma hora. Alguma objeção- Falou num tom sério.

- Como quiser - Falou Jack com um olhar espantado.

- Vou me arrumar

- Brigou feio com ela em cara?

- Nada demais - Responde Will


	3. Linda

_Parte 3_

- Quanto tempo falta? Estou exausta!

- Calma querida, em 5 minutos chegaremos. Você sabe o que essa sua prima está passando pra ser tão grave?

- Não faço idéia alguma - Foram interrompidos pelo impacto da parada do navio.

- Aqui estamos- Falou sorridente o capitão Jack, que foi logo a procura do bar, onde tinha sua bebida favorita, o rum.

Elizabeth desce cuidadosamente do navio, com ajuda de seu marido e logo se depara com sua prima.

- Graças a Deus você chegou- Disse tentando conter as lágrimas

- O que houve, o que aconteceu prima?

- Mamãe foi morta, eles voltaram a nos perseguir!

- Oh meu Santo Protetor, sinto muito, vamos entre no navio e conversaremos melhor. Will pegue essas malas.

No navio Elizabeth oferecia um copo d'água e os rapazes apenas observavam a conversa de fundo.

- Me explique detalhadamente.

- Eles descobriram que papai é um pirata e que ele roubou o dinheiro do governo...

- Então foi seu pai, ele deve ser um gênio, enganar o próprio irmão- Interrompeu Jack, mas logo Elizabeth lançou um olhar nada amigável - Desculpe, continue por favor.

- Então eles vieram atrás da gente, matou minha mãe e como meu pai está agora em algum lugar distante não tenho a quem decorrer, eu preciso matar esse homem que matou minha mãe e que está atrás de meu pai!

- Meu pai deve estar louco. Mas não posso ajudá-la a matar meu pai, por mais que ele seja ruim e injusto.

- Não é dele que estou atrás, não foi seu pai que matou minha mãe, apesar de meu pai ter roubado o seu, ele encobriu tudo, mas Norrington descobriu tudo e fez o que fez. Seu pai está furioso com ele, mas ele não pode fazer nada, já que descobriram quem realmente roubou todo aquele dinheiro e ele deve agir como um governador agiria, prender o criminoso. Mas isso não será problema, o tio irá fazer de tudo pra atrasar o processo.

- Então não posso negar seu pedido de ajuda, faremos de tudo para pegar o Norrington- Nesse momento Will e Jack se entreolharam. - Não é mesmo rapazes?

É...é...claro!

- Desculpe prima, nem os apresentei, que cabeça minha. Esse é Will meu marido incompetente, e esse é o capitão do navio, Jack Sparrow.

- Muito prazer - Jack pegou sua mão e lhe deu um beijo de leve - Encantado.

- Desculpe, nem dizer meu nome disse, eu sou Isabelle Swann, mas podem me chamar pelo primeiro nome apenas, odeio formalidades.

- Agora que estamos todos apresentados, vamos partir - Deu Jack um pulo de alegria nunca visto antes. - Mas, qual é o nosso destino?

- Tortuga


	4. Conhecendo melhor

_Parte 4_

A luz do sol descansa, enquanto a lua toma seu lugar. O céu está iluminado de estrelas. Isabelle aproveita para apreciar tão beleza, enquanto todos dormiam. Jack indo a procura de bebida no meio da noite, acaba encontrando Isabelle parada olhando para o céu.

- Como é linda - Disse baixo para ela não notar sua presença. A garota era linda, parecida um pouco com Elizabeth, tinha cabelos loiros lisos, olhos azuis, lábios carnudos, parecida com uma sereia, porém loira, já que a lenda diz, que sereias são morenas e hipnotizadoras.

Isabelle se vira e percebe que Jack a observava.

- Sabe, mesmo que você me olhe a noite toda não conseguirá enxergar o que tem de trás de meu vestido. - Falou de maneira séria.

- Ah, me desculpe, estava olhando...suas costas, bela tatuagem, nunca vi uma mulher ter uma. - Se enrolou a dar uma desculpa convincente.

- Foi um momento rebelde meu

- Bem grande, já que pega metade de suas costas, bela sereia.

- Obrigada - Ao mesmo tempo em que conversava, Jack se aproximava, e no final estavam lado a lado.

- Sinto muito pela sua mãe

- Não sinta, não foi você que a matou - Deu um sorriso que fez Jack se derreter.

- Amanha chegaremos lá. O que fará depois?

- Não sei ao certo. Sabe, eu ouvi muito sobre você, mas nunca disseram que era bonito

- Talvez porque eu não seja. Seus olhos cansados a enganam - Respondeu completamente vermelho - A senhorita que é encantadora.

- Ok, mas uma pergunta. Por que você pinta os olhos?

- Meu charme. Que tal a gente beber um rum...tenho de sobra - Mostrou as cinco garrafas na mão.

- Provavelmente pegou "emprestado" não- Falou rindo

- Não, eu roubei mesmo - Falou com um sarcasmo - Vamos beber é o melhor remédio pra tristeza.

- Concordo plenamente.


	5. Baile!

_Parte 5_

- Eu soube que vai ter uma festa da elite, e o governador e o Norrington estarão lá - Disse Will, voltando do bar com muitas fofocas.

- Então é pra lá que iremos - Falou Elizabeth para Isabelle

- Soube também que o pirata Zank foi morto- Acrescentou Will

- Essa notícia é inútil- Falou Elizabeth com um tom de desaprovação.

- Pra mim é ótimo, sinal de novos piratas em minha tripulação. - Apareceu Jack meio atrapalhado com uma garrafa vazia - Mas como vamos entrar lá? Vamos precisar de convites...e a gente não tem!

- Eu arranjo, meu pai é o dono da festa - Falou Elizabeth - Eu vou acompanhada com o Will e você Isabelle...terá que ir com o Jack! Sinto Muito - Falou olhando para Jack que não compreendeu muito bem a piada.

- Não tem problema, assim não fico entediada lá!

- Vamos às compras então. Tenho dinheiro suficiente para comprar vestidos e dois trajes pros rapazes.

Na loja, enquanto procuravam o vestido perfeito para Isabelle, ela comentou:

- Eli, o capitão Jack tem namorada?

- Por que quer saber- Falou com uma cara curiosa e ansiosa pela resposta.

- Ah, por nada, curiosidade - Disse encabulada e querendo mudar de assunto imediatamente - Que tal esse vestido? Bonito não?

É lindo, vamos levar esse- Ao sair da loja Elizabeth complementa - Ele é solteiro e cafajeste- Isabelle permaneceu calada olhando para os próprios pés.

Chegando ao navio...

- Compraram?

- Vocês verão a noite - Sorriu Elizabeth, deixando Will curioso.


	6. Kisses

_Parte 6_

- Que bom vê-lo por aqui

- O que? Jack Sparrow, que encontro agradável.

- Eu que digo, mas venho aqui por um motivo além de reencontrá-lo.

- Se divertir hein- Apontou para Isabelle que queria partir para em cima, mas a mão de Jack a atrapalhou.

- Na verdade, eu quero fazer isso- Jack deu um soco em cheio no nariz de Norrington. - Não se atreva a machucar mais ninguém da família Swann, ou eu mesmo o mato. Vamos nos encontrar amanha no porto, temos coisas a acertar. Norrington apenas concordou com a cabeça enquanto punha a mão sobre o nariz sangrento.

- Mas por que você deixou ele lá?

- Calma, amanha você faz o que quiser com esse cabeça mole.

- Ta certo - Saiu emburrada mas Jack a segurou.

- Acho que mereço mais que uma cara feia;

- O que?

- Acabei de achar uma chance para você se acertar com esse homem.

- Uma dança

- Não

- Dois diamantes

- Não

- Então o que? Um navio novo? Uma ilha?

Jack a agarrou e lhe deu um beijo ardente. Isabelle se surpreendeu com sua ousadia, mas não pode reclamar, apenas aproveitou o momento, já que nada em seu coração dizia para parar. Se sentia segura junto dele, adorava seu corpo invejável e não podia negar que tinha uma queda, bem grande, pelo capitão da Peróla Negra

- Não devia ter feito isso!

- Pois faço de novo - Jack suavimente beijou os lábios de Isabelle. Ele percebeu o seu nervosismo e fez de tudo para agradá-la e acalma-la.

- Que tal voltarmos para o navio?

- Não, quero ficar aqui

- Para que?

- Eu e você no navio? Apenas quando Norrington morrer.

_Recadinho:_

_Gente, eu sei ta ficando muito chato né? Eu vuo acelerar um pouquinho e tentar melhorar. Mas é o meu primeiro...uma trégua por favor!_


	7. Luta penultimo capitulo

_Parte 7_

- Eu vou junto!

- Vai nada

- Esse assunto é sobre mim e ele. E você não está envolvido!

- Eu dei o soco...

- Grande coisa!

- Parem! Parecem crianças - Interrompeu brevíssima Elizabeth que não agüentava a discussão dos dois que estão no navio gritando enquanto todos observavam e riam a sua volta. - Isabelle é melhor você não ir, por mais que Norrington seja covarde ele pode levar mais gente, fazendo dessa história toda algo perigoso.

- Isso mesmo Elizabeth- Triunfou Jack

- Ele está vindo - Falou Will para Jack que fazia uma expressão seria, algo que quase nunca fazia, já que o enxergavam com um homem muito esquisito, porém poderoso.

- Jack, estou aqui - Gritou Norrington no meio da escuridão. Passara algum tempo - Jack, vamos! Está com medo agora?

- Eu pensei q você estava com medo!

- Tenho umas companhias aqui, que tal negociarmos.

- Talvez

- Eu esqueço Isabelle e você luta com o meu amiguinho aqui - Disse apontando para um homem gigante, forte e musculoso.

- ...

- Prometo!

- Ótimo

- Vai Mac

Mac se aproximou com uma espada, enfrentado pelos olhos Jack. Jack apenas retribuiu o olhar com raiva e desprezo. Mac o atacou, Jack com sorte desviou. Tudo ficou mais tenso. Will que estava perto não podia se interferir a pedido de Jack. Ele tornara isso um assunto pessoal e quando isso acontecia, ele ia até o fim.

Por mais que Jack seja ágil e esperto, esse Mac tinha uma tremenda força, quase sempre atingia Jack, mas isso não o abalava, ele devolvia na mesma moeda. Mac estava ferido no rosto e nos braços, enquanto Jack tinha um corte na coxa.

Tudo estava para o lado de Jack, ele estava conseguindo atingir gravimente Mac. Norrington ao perceber agiu. Isabelle que estava escondida observando a tudo foi pega por trás, sendo impossível se soltar.

Jack percebeu a movimentação, ao virar-se se deparou com Norrington segurando uma faca sobre o pescoço de Isabelle. Nisso, Mac se aproveitou, dando um golpe violento em Jack, atravessando sua espada sobre sua barriga.

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhggg - Gritou Jack ao mesmo tempo que Isabelle chorava de desespero.

_Eu gostei desse cap. E _


	8. Hurt

_Parte 8_

_(narrado por Jack em algumas situações)_

- Jack! Seu monstro! Ele não tinha nada a ver com isso- Gritava Isabelle á Norrington que ria de Jack caído no chão.

- Matei o pirata e levarei a garota de brinde! Vamos, vou mata-la em minha casa, tenho antes que me divertir um pouco - Disse rindo com gargalhadas altas e orgulhosas.

Jack não sentia mais nada, nem ao menos podia se mexer. Sentia tudo frágil que se movesse quebraria em mil pedaços. Estava quase inconciente, quando ouviu o som doce da voz de Isabelle que chorava para não ser levada embora. Mas ele não podia ajudá-la, estava inútil naquele lugar. Até que ouviu gritos e sinal de sangue. Will havia retirado Isabelle das mãos de Norrington, dando um alivio imenso.

Mas algo mais estava acontecendo, querendo saber da situação abriu os olhos lentamente e se deparou com uma cena inesperada. Isabelle apontava uma arma para Norrington que estava ajoelhado no chão.

- Você o matou, seu miserável, morrerá pela morte de minha mãe e de Jack!

Como ela conseguiu? Não importava, tinha que detê-la, ela se arrependeria pelo resto de sua vida por ter matado um ser humano, não queria que sua amada se sentisse assim.

Se levantou lentamente, ninguém percebeu sua ação, ele simplesmente gritou:

- Isabelle não faça isso!

- Jack- Disse assuntada ao ouvir a voz dele - Você está bem? Saia daqui, vou mata-lo.

- Você irá se arrepender Isabelle - Falou com a mão sobre a barriga, quase não conseguia se manter em pé e foi andando mesmo assim em direção dela.

- Ele não merece morrer em suas mãos, deixe que os homens inimigos deles se encarreguem disso.

- Nenhum deles sabem que ele está aqui- Gritou ao mesmo tempo que tremia.

- Eu avisei, vamos me de a arma, por mais ruim que ele seja, você não pode se dar ao luxo de se rebaixar ao nível dele.

Jack colocou as mãos sobre as de Isabelle e segurou a arma, dando-a a Will. Jack em seguida caiu.

- Jack, vamos, temos que leva-lo a um medico- Falou desesperada para Will que o levava no colo.

- Vamos sim.

- E você - Disse apontando para Norrington - Agradeça todo dia pela minha misericórdia.

Jack foi levado ao melhor médico da região, que em 40 min apareceu para dar noticias a Isabelle que não agüentava seu medo de perde-lo para sempre.

- Senhorita...

- Médico como ele está- Falou nervosa, mexendo as mãos e roendo suas unhas.

- Ele está...

_Como estará? Ultimo episodio Piratas do Caribe não pertence a mim._


	9. Final

_Parte 9_

Isabelle desmaiou, não pode aguentar a notícia, acudida por Will e o médico mais experiente ela acordou numa cama, olhou para o teto e percebeu que tinha perdido a consciência. Olhou para o teto e começou a chorar, a chorar muito, até que olhou para os lados. Á direita não viu nada, apenas uma mesinha com uma jará d'água. Ao ver do seu lado esquerdo, precenciou Jack deitado, dormindo feito uma criança, parecia um anjo. Por pouco ele não partiu.

Saiu da cama e foi na direção dele, acariciou seu rosto e deixou uma lágrima cair no rosto dele. Jack aos poucos foi acordando e deu um sorriso.

- Decidi voltar para te encher mais um pouco.

- Eu estava contando para que isso acontecesse - Falou feliz dando um abraço nele.

- Ai ai ai ai, meu machucado

- Desculpa.

- Que bom que você ta bem!

- Eu sou de ferro.

- Quase...

Por mais machucado que estivesse Jack não poupou forçar para beijá-la com todo seu fogo. Isabelle retribuía e deixava lágrimas de alegria se deslizassem em seu rosto.

- Não sabia que meu beijo era tão mágico para fazer alguém chorar.

- Você não ta com essa bola toda.

- Mas o que aconteceu com Norrington?

- Não sei e nem desejo saber. Mas tenho certeza que não irá se entrometer em nossas vidas durante uns 100 anos!

- Então...vamos para o navio?

- Só nós dois?

- Você disse...

- Ele não morreu

- Ah

- Mas eu abro uma exceção

Jack pegou Isabelle pelo pescoço beijando-a lentamente, selando um amor eterno.

FIM

_O que vocês acharam? Me digam por _


End file.
